


Magic Comes With A Price

by justafandommess



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Mentions of Death, Some sadness, a few bloody and violent scenes, evan is a bomb sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: Evan is an outcast sorcerer, alone after committing the worst crime he ever could. Ignored by his friends for months, he hides away, slowly losing control of his powers and his mind. But when Jonathan suddenly comes back into his life, will everything go back to normal or will Evan realize the real price he has to pay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Wow I've been really active today. This is basically just a super long one-shot, with backstory and yeah. I've been working on this for a while and I love the idea of Evan being a conflicted sorcerer! Anyways, I hope ye enjoy!

“ALRIGHT WE’RE HAVING AN INTERVENTION!” An unknown voice yelled, waking Evan from his already non peaceful sleep. His hands glowed brightly with his red magic, and he pointed it towards the broken door frame. 

 

“Woah, chill Evan. Jon let me in. Craig and Brock are here too.” Lui said, raising his hands in defense. Evan sighed, lowering his hands, and rolling back over in bed. He pulled his covers and his cloak tightly around him, refusing to acknowledge the very loud protests coming from his doorway. 

 

Evan flicked his hand, closing and locking the door to his room, and snuggling closer in his bed. Now the protests were coming from several voices, but Evan chose to ignore them. Why were they here anyways? It’s not like any of them had made an effort to try and contact him in the last few months. Why now?

 

Evan heard his window being opened, and he sighed, knowing exactly who it was. Evan was too tired to stop him from making himself comfortable on his shitty bed, and Evan kept ignoring him, hoping that maybe if he pretended to be asleep everyone would just leave him alone. 

 

“Evan…” The voice said, touching his shoulder lightly. This only made Evan angry, as he sprung from the bed and glowered at the frightened Jonathan. 

 

“Don’t you “Evan” me asshole! You know how long I waited? 2 MONTHS! Before your shitty ass decided to contact me. And you showed up at my fucking house, expecting, oh I don’t know, a completely functioning and stable person? After what I did? No, sorry Jon it doesn’t work that way. You can all get the HELL OUT. I don’t want to talk to any of you!” Evan screamed, his hands glowing brighter with every word. 

 

Evan unlocked the door, and opened it with his magic, seeing 3 more shocked faces. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to be left alone. Ever since...no he couldn’t think of that now. He would lose control. Control. Con-trol.

 

Evan screamed in frustration, falling to his knees as all of his magic was extinguished suddenly. The four stood there, or sat, in Jonathan’s case, and watched as their friend fell apart. Frightened looks overtook each of their faces, wondering if they should help or run. Evan was laying on the ground, sobs rocking his whole body. He started floating, and everyone backed towards the door. 

 

“I think you should leave.” A voice said, emitting from Evan’s body but obviously not coming from Evan himself. His magic had turned green, along with his eyes, which were narrowed at the four standing in front of him. 

 

“We-we just wanted to help!” Jonathan stuttered out, taking a step forward, only to be pushed back by magic. 

 

“Did you not hear me?” The voice said, rage seeping into it. The four bowed their heads in shame, closing the door and leaving. Evan, or whatever had possessed his body, stayed watching until they walked away, only Jonathan turning to give the house one last glance, before shuffling off. 

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Evan fell to the ground, his eyes and magic returning to their normal red color. He was sobbing again, and he was exhausted. He crawled slowly back to his bed, falling asleep even though it was one in the afternoon. He didn’t care anymore.

 

~~~~~

 

Evan woke up after the sun had set. He walked slowly to his kitchen, throwing whatever wasn’t old or spoiled into a bowl, and eating that. He sat in silence, looking at nothing on the wall. 

 

“I can’t save you every time.” A voice said, and Evan looked over briefly, before nodding. Kaden floated over, being only an apparition, and hovered in Evan’s line of sight. 

 

“You need to forgive them and move on. I don’t care if you never talk to them again, you can’t lose control and let this emotional mess control you. Hell, move across the world, I don’t care! Just forgive them and get it over with.” Kaden said, crossing his arms in frustration, small green sparks shooting off his hands. Evan conjured a small red fire, watching it slowly rotate in his hand, before extinguishing it and sighing. 

 

“I-I know Kaden, but it’s too soon. And they came to my fucking house! How do you expect me to react?” Evan said, standing up and setting the used bowl on top of the mess of dishes in his filthy sink. He leaned on the sink, his back to Kaden. He heard the spirit sigh, before he felt a warm presence behind him. He knew what Kaden was going to do. 

 

“Nope. You better stop what you’re about to do. I will end you.” Evan said, his hands glowing red. 

 

“Ev, you gotta let me help you. If you don’t, this will eat away at you.” 

 

“It’s already eating away at me! Do you not see me? I’m a fucking mess! And it’s all my fault.” Evan cried, sinking down to the floor and resting his head between his knees. He needed someone right now, but the one person he needed more than anything had run from his house scared only a few hours ago. 

 

Evan didn’t know how long he sat there, but he knew Kaden left pretty soon after. He probably went to go do some spirit shit, Evan didn’t care anymore. He picked up his head, the tears dried on his face but he knew that his eyes were red and puffy. He tried to find something of comfort, something to distract him. 

 

He stood up slowly, pressing his hand against the only empty wall in the house, and watched it glow red and disappear. He moved through, hearing the wall reappear after him. He walked down the steps, red light guiding him from the torches sitting on the walls, managing to make the staircase look both comforting and foreboding at the same time. He reached the bottom and heard a small noise come from the corner of the room.

 

Evan looked towards the noise, remembering the small alicorn he had rescued a few weeks ago. It had imprinted on him, and was frankly the only good thing about his life right now. It’s softly colored rainbow wings glistened in the dim light, and it nestled against Evan’s legs. He smiled, leaning down a little to pet its head, before walking over to his small chest and grabbing a couple of sugar cubes and carrots out of it. He wasn’t really sure what to feed the young animal, but it seemed to like carrots and sugar cubes, so that’s what Evan fed it. He had started calling it Comet, mainly because he couldn’t think of anything more creative and he was always fascinated with space, so why not right?

 

After feeding Comet, Evan wandered into his spell room, walking past the piles and piles of books to find the small room in the back. The only sound that was heard was the small clicking of Comet’s hooves against the hard stone floor. Evan had tried to keep it as ancient as he could in his secret chamber, mostly out of respect for old traditions. Even though he could have easily made it as up to date and modern as some of his old friends, he liked feeling connected to his powers, to his ancestors. 

 

Evan unlocked the old wooden door, opening it slowly and smiling at the small shrine that still glowed brightly. The tears gathered in his eyes as he sat down on the small stool. Comet settled near his feet, laying her head comfortably across his feet. 

 

Evan stared at the endless pictures, some of them printed out, some of them on real picture paper, some framed, some burned, some weathered by rain. But at the center, was his favorite photo. It was the two of them, Evan had made actual bunny ears appear over her head with magic. She had laughed her ass off after seeing the photo, and Evan wished he could go back to that day. Go back to when things were simpler, when everyone didn’t see him as a monster. When he didn’t make the biggest mistake he had ever made.

 

Hours passed, and Evan opened his eyes, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. Comet was nudging his leg, and when she saw he had woken up, she neighed happily, before trotting back to the main hall. Evan followed, and as he got closer to the staircase, he heard loud banging. 

 

Evan narrowed his eyes, his hands lighting up instinctively. He climbed the steps, figuring out that the person was banging on the wall that led to the very staircase that Evan was standing on. Only one other person knew that Evan had a secret room through that wall, but why the hell was he here?

 

“Evan, god please let me in. I know you’re in there you bitch.” Jonathan said, and Evan heard him slide against the wall, figuring that he was now probably sitting with his back to it. Evan lowered his hands, considering letting Jonathan in, but deciding against it. He was just about to walk down the stairs again when he heard Jonathan start to talk. 

 

“She doesn’t blame you, ya know. She fuckin visits me every night, because she can’t visit you. Some spirit shit with Kaden or somethin. But every night, since, well, you know, she talks to me. She knows it was an accident and she still loves you, even though it seems like the whole world hates you. And I don’t blame you either, Evan. You’re...you’re my fuckin best friend man. I could never blame you, and the guys don’t either. We want you back man. We...we miss you.” Jonathan sniffed at the end, and Evan heard small sobs coming from the other side of the door. 

 

He gently placed his hands on the wall, watching as it faded away. Jonathan looked up, his eyes red and puffy from the tears. He jumped up, embracing Evan tightly. Evan started crying, and before he knew it, he was breaking down, all of the pent up emotions leaving his body. The whole time, Jonathan held him, not letting go until he knew Evan had calmed down a little. 

 

“Can we talk now?” Jonathan said quietly, still keeping Evan close just in case he broke down again. Evan nodded, wiping the messy tears off his face with his robes. Jonathan smiled softly, before standing up and grabbing a tissue box, handing it to Evan. Evan was reminded of all of the times Jonathan had come over when Evan was sick, taking care of him even though he could do magic and probably take care of himself. It was one of the many reasons he loved Jonathan. But he knew Jonathan didn’t love him back. Not after what he did. No one could love a monster. Especially not a monster who killed their own sister. 

 

“Hey...stop that.” Jonathan said, leaning down to wipe the tears off of Evan’s face. Evan looked up at Jonathan, smiling at the lanky man who had somehow become his best friend. 

 

“I know when you think too hard, and it’s not good for you, okay? Why don’t we make some dinner, because god it looks like you’ve barely eaten.” Jonathan said, gripping Evan’s arms tightly, and pulling him up to stand. 

 

“I mean, I could always just use my mag-” 

 

“Nope. That’s too emotionally and physically draining. Tonight, we’re doing it my way.” Jonathan gave a wicked smile, pulling Evan towards his small kitchen, and laughing maniacally the whole way. Evan laughed for the first time in weeks, and Jonathan smiled back at him fondly. 

 

“Alright bitch, your kitchen smells rank and there’s fuckin nothing to eat. How the hell did you survive?” Jonathan said, assessing Evan’s mess of a kitchen. Evan only shrugged in response, raising his hand to fix it before Jonathan grabbed it and raised an eyebrow.

 

“My way, remember? That means we’re going shopping!” Jonathan said in a ridiculous accent, sending Evan into a fit of giggles before getting dressed quickly. He figured he couldn’t wear his robes, as much as he wanted to, so he threw on a simple white t-shirt and some jeans, not really caring about his appearance much. 

 

“Ah there’s the Evan we know and love.” Jonathan said, clapping his hands together, and smiling like an idiot. Evan just rolled his eyes, shoving him playfully. Before Evan could say anything, Jonathan was pulling him out the door and into his shitty car. Evan wondered how it hadn’t fallen apart yet. 

 

Evan glanced over at Jonathan as he was backing out of Evan’s driveway and he couldn’t help but stare. Jonathan wasn’t wearing anything remarkable, just his usual blue hoodie and a white tee, but it still somehow took Evan’s breath away. The way his hoodie hugged his body, Evan could imagine...no. He was trying to push this stupid crush away. It would only end up hurting both of them anyways. Evan turned towards the window, watching the world pass by him for the first time in weeks. 

 

Before Evan knew it, Jonathan had pulled into the small grocery store, and they both got out. Evan was more than anxious. They lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone else, and they knew all the gossip. Evan had been the gossip since he arrived, and he was sure after his...mistake, they had only talked about him more. Jonathan smiled reassuringly at Evan, grabbing his hand in an attempt to make Evan feel better. Evan held tightly onto the contact, before staring straight ahead as they walked into the store. 

 

As soon as the doors slid open, Evan felt everyone’s eyes on him. Jonathan smiled politely at some of the people, while Evan kept his focus straight ahead. As the two of them walked towards the frozen aisle, Evan heard the whispering. Jonathan squeezed his hand, and Evan took a deep breath. They walked down the silent aisle, finally finding some peace because it was completely empty. 

 

“That went well.” Jonathan said, opening the icy doors to pick out an assortment of pizzas. Evan just sighed, crossing his arms and looking at anywhere but Jonathan’s ass, which was very visible in his tight jeans. 

 

“Ya better not be checking me out asshole!” Jonathan said, grabbing a stack of pizzas and turning to raise an eyebrow at Evan. Evan sputtered in response, warmth flooding his face as Jonathan just laughed, grabbing their basket and stuffing the frozen foods into it. The two turned down the aisle, only to see a figure blocking their way. 

 

The tall figure was towering over them, crossing his arms and glaring at the two of them. Evan muttered an “oh shit,” before turning towards Jonathan and grabbing his hand again, biting his lip nervously. 

 

“Tyler.” Jonathan said cooly, squeezing Evan’s hand in a reassuring manner. Tyler narrowed his eyes at the shorter man, before turning his attention to the sorcerer who was trying to avoid this encounter at all costs. 

 

“Jonathan.” Tyler said, venom seeping into his voice as he kept his attention focused on Evan. Evan was taking deep breaths, feeling Tyler’s glare on his face. He had to keep control. Kaden wasn’t here to save him this time. 

 

“Didn’t know this asshole still lived here honestly. With all the contact he’s kept with us lately. In fact, Jon, you should be the one most mad. I mean, your best friend doesn’t talk to you for months after murdering his own sister? Seems like a bitch move to me. Why don’t you suck it up, pussy?” Tyler said, with each sentence taking a menacing step closer to the pair, while Jonathan took a step back. Evan tensed at the mention of his sister, trying to keep the magic at bay as long as possible. With this much emotion, he didn’t know what to do. 

 

“Leave him alone Tyler. If your sister died, would you want to talk to your friends? No you’d want to be alone.” Jonathan said, stepping slightly in front of Evan, as if he could protect him from the word onslaught Tyler was throwing. 

 

“I think that’s only what monsters do. They murder people, and pretend like it’s all okay. That’s what you are Evan. A fucking monster.” Evan started shaking, ripping his hand from Jonathan’s grip as he took quick steps backwards. 

 

“Evan…” Jonathan said tenderly, attempting to take a step towards Evan. But Evan turned and ran, tears freely flowing down his face as he ran through the glass sliding doors, and out into the fall weather. He spotted the forest off to the left, running towards it at full speed, taking refuge in its dark enclosure. He ran and ran, until he was sure no one had followed him. It was barely light out, mostly because of the foliage of leaves, but also because it was getting close to sunset. 

 

Evan sat down, wishing he wasn’t such a mess. He was angry at everything he did, and he wondered why he was still here. He stood up quickly, punching the thing closest to him, which happened to be a tree. It wasn’t enough. He gathered up all of his magic, screaming as he let out a focused beam, cutting through everything and anything in sight. Evan watched his vision fade, and he collapsed, letting the darkness take him away. 

 

\------------

 

“Evan! Concentrate.” Kaden said sharply, staring at Evan intently. 

 

“Yes, master.” Evan said, looking towards the dummy standing in front of the pair. 

 

“Remember, you must keep control. Focus everything you have into a beam, into a thought. Cut through that dummy. You can do this.” Kaden said reassuringly in Evan’s ear. He nodded, gathering up his magic into his hands. He took a deep breath, and unleashed the beam as he exhaled. The dummy sat there for a moment, and Evan thought he had failed once again, before it slid into two pieces and Kaden was clapping him on the back, smiling at him like a proud mother. 

 

“I knew you could do it Ev!” Emma said, skipping over and hugging Evan tightly. 

 

“Em? You uh were watching? The whole time?” Evan said, embarrassment flushing his face as his older sister rubbed his hair into a mess. 

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? Plus, Kaden invited me.” Emma whispered the last part, sending a wink towards Kaden, who was whistling suspiciously. 

 

Suddenly, the world became very dark. It started pouring rain, and thundering so loud Evan had to cover his ears. He looked over, realizing that Kaden and Emma were gone. 

 

“Kaden?! Em?!” Evan cried, spinning around looking for them. Another flash of light, and there they were, blood pouring down their forms and drenching their clothes.

 

“It’s...all your...fault.” Emma choked out, coughing up a mess of blood as she said so. Evan sank to the ground, trying to avoid the horrendous scene in front of him. 

 

“You...you’re a monster. Why did I ever train you?” Kaden said, and Evan looked up, watching as his magic sputtered out and died, taking his body with it. Emma collapsed to the ground, and as Evan ran over to her, he realized she had turned into Jonathan. A large gash was through his chest, and Evan pressed his hands to Jonathan’s chest, trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

“I will...never love...you.” Jonathan said, glaring up at Evan before the light left his eyes. 

 

“EVAN!”

 

\--------------

 

Evan woke up suddenly, springing up and shrinking back against the tree, looking around frantically. He saw Jonathan sitting in front of him, and he sighed in relief. 

 

“You’re okay.” Evan whispered, leaning forward and touching Jonathan’s cheek. 

 

“I’m fine Evan. Are you?” Jonathan whispered, leaning forward and looking close at Evan’s face. Evan could feel his warm breath on his face, and Evan immediately felt his heartbeat pick up. 

 

“Alright, that’s it. You’re coming to stay with me for a few days.” Jonathan said, grabbing Evan and helping him up. Evan muttered excuses, but Jonathan was hearing none of it, leading the both of them out of the forest. Evan didn’t realize how far he had run in, until they were walking for several minutes. 

 

They walked in silence to the car, both of them getting in and not saying a single word. ‘This was a stupid idea’ Evan thought to himself. But he didn’t make any move to leave. Jonathan was a calm spot in the storm of horrible, and Evan was hanging on tightly to his calm spot. 

 

They drove to Jonathan’s house in silence, but Evan saw Jonathan send occasional concerned glances his way. He just ignored them, keeping his attention focused on the window and not falling asleep. Using his magic once again had taken a lot out of him. He just wanted to sleep, but that was when the nightmares came out. 

 

“Ev...you can talk to me okay? Don’t shut yourself away. Not like before.” Jonathan said, reaching down and putting a reassuring hand on Evan. This only sent a jolt and some butterflies through Evan, and he was once again reminded of his dream. He couldn’t get close to Jonathan, it would only hurt him. 

 

But it was too late, because Jonathan was pulling into his driveway and Evan realized he had no way out. He just had to keep pretending everything was normal, like always. No one had to know. 

 

So Evan stayed for a few days. Then, the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into months. Evan didn’t even realize how much time had passed since he had moved in with Jonathan. And he realized he didn’t mind. After the first few weeks, the pair had gotten all of Evan’s stuff from his old house and moved it to Jonathan’s. They even installed a “secret lair” (as Jonathan liked to call it) in the basement so Evan could work his magic in secret. And he couldn’t lie, Jonathan had been a blessing not only as a friend but also helping with his magic. He finally helped him achieve control over his powers. No longer was he at mercy from his emotions. Finally, he was at peace. And of course that didn’t last. 

 

“Jonathan I’m going to need you to get the fuck out of here,” Evan whispered, gathering up some magic in his hands as he faced the door. 

 

“If you think for one second I’m leaving you alone again, then you’re fucking mistaken. Besides, I’ve been sword training for months now. It’s not like I’m defenseless anymore,” Jonathan whispered back, unsheathing his double swords and holding them in his hands easily. 

 

“But these guys. They mean business.” Evan whispered, hoping the seriousness of his words would reach Jonathan’s stubborn brain. 

 

“Like we haven’t taken on worse. C’mon Ev, let me help,” Jonathan pleaded, and Evan gave in like he always did. He couldn’t resist those brown doe eyes ever. 

 

The two boys watched the door carefully as another knock echoed throughout the house. Comet clicked slowly behind them, unfolding her wings and standing in her battle stance. They were a force to be reckoned with. 

 

“We know you’re in there Sorcerer Fong. You can’t run from you past forever.”

 

As soon as the words left the voice behind the door, it was kicked down and the three were faced with 5 men, all dressed exactly the same. 

 

“Damnit. Fucking vampires,” Evan muttered, knowing what he had to do but still facing the lasting anxiety over it. 

 

“You know why we’re here. Aw, it’s cute, you brought back up. Like you could even think about defeating us. We know how much of an emotional mess you are. Your magic is as out of control as you are.” The leader, Evan thought his name was Vlad, said, lifting up his glasses and smirking at Evan. 

 

“Hm, I guess you haven’t been keeping up with me then. Hamkke.” Evan whispered the last part, and the Korean symbol for together appeared above both his and Jonathan’s head. There was a flash of light, and a different person stood there, holding a purple flaming sword and riding atop Comet’s back. 

 

“We suggest you leave. Or would you like to get slaughtered?” Two voices emitted from the person, who was cloaked so that the men couldn’t see their face. But the vampires held their ground, and the person on top of the alicorn smirked. 

 

“Hard way then?” The voices said and a laugh echoed around the men, sending a shiver down their spine. Before they had time to react, they were on the floor unconscious, all except for Vlad.

 

The man stretched his fingers, anticipating Vlad’s fast attack and flicking him to the side with purple magic. All of the men were laying on the floor unconscious and one by one, the man picked them up and transported them far away from here. They wouldn’t be back for a while. 

 

“Gallajin.” The man whispered, and with another flash of light, Jonathan was laying on top of Evan. 

 

“Fuck, I forgot how much that hurts,” Jonathan groaned, opening his eyes slowly and wincing at the light burning his eyes. Jonathan glanced down at Evan, who was still unconscious and smiled. 

 

“Come on, you scary sorcerer. Let’s get you to bed.” Jonathan picked Evan up, grunting at his dead weight and carrying him to his room. As he turned to leave, he felt a grip on his arm. Jonathan turned and saw Evan squinting at him, tears pricking his deep brown eyes. 

 

“Stay please.” Evan whispered, and winced at the pain in his side. Jonathan smiled, crawling into bed with Evan and feeling warmth spread all over his body as Evan wrapped his arm tightly around Jonathan. From then on, the sorcerer and his best friend were never lonely again.


End file.
